Team Avenger
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: And then came a day unlike any: A day when Remnant's greatest upcoming Hunters found themselves united against a common threat to fight the foes, no single huntsman or huntress could fight alone. and on that day they formed Team Avengers
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark day for beacon when teams RWBY and JNPR met in the courtyard on that dark and dreary day. It had been know that for some time now that the teams were being strained, the true question was how much the teams were strained. The eight students who formed the two teams met in the courtyard to discuss something when the white hair heiress Weiss said something that shattered the heart of one of them.

"It's over I don't think I can trust any of you guys anymore especially Blake, a former terrorist and thief"  
"And I'm sick of your attitude towards my KIND!" Blake said "But is one thing that your right about this team is over I quit" Blake said walking off.

"Good, now I will receive the best training to be a huntress because this team is a lost cause, I also quit" Weiss said smugly walking off.

"Weiss, Blake" their leader Ruby said  
"I'm sorry Ruby but it may be for the best" Yang her sister said placing a hand softly and sadly on her shoulder before walking off.

"Not you too" Ruby whimpered noticing that she was the last one standing there as JNPR had silently agreed that they also realised their teamwork was off the last couple of missions

"I'm sorry Ruby" Jaune said as the redhead was about to break into tears as her team was leaving and her friends had officially drifted apart.

From that day on Ruby was always by herself, classes, recreational time and after curfew she was always alone. Ren and Nora kept to themselves and didn't interact with anyone unless they needed to one. Jaune was now hanging with Cardin from time to time laughing and joking around with the former bully; Pyrrha had returned to Mistral like her team left. Ruby was nothing more than a shadow of herself; Goodwitch had thought about sending her back to Signal so she could come back and get a new team of first years, but even she thought that would be too cruel for the young girl who she now watched picking at her lunch.

"This has got to stop" the vice headmistress said as the red huntress left the cafe area and left the school. In his office Ozpin the headmaster looked out the window seeing the prodigy of his school skulking to the air dock to go to Vale City.

Once in the city Ruby sulked around the block where she would usually go with Yang. Suddenly an explosion sound making two people out in front of her in a cloud of fire and smoke. Ruby was just dumbfound as a large human like thing walked out, the veins on his body were glowing orange resembling lava, the skin was a smoke grey colour and the eyes were a glowing white light. Behind her she heard a cough

"Oh boy that was rough" a guy said revealing himself to be Sun Wukong the Monkey Faunus who helped them when Blake went missing

"I am not combat ready for this guy" a female voice said revealing her to be Penny the mysterious Huntress who helped rescue Blake from Torchwick.

"Well we've got to beat this guy!" Sun said spinning his staff 'But question is what the heck are we fighting?' he thought leaping back in as bullets whizzed past them.

"Huh?" "Friend Ruby" the two hunters said as they were joined by the red reaper.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked scared.

"reports say it's an experiment that failed" Sun said

"Next question where did it escape from?" Ruby asked ducking behind cover as a car was thrown

"A splinter corporation that used to work under the Schnee Dust Corporation" Penny said

"Schnee, you mean Weiss' family is behind this thing!" Ruby said shocked.

"No, our headmistress actually asked if the Schnee had any ties to this thing and they said that the company that made it splintered off and started to do things the parent company said they wanted nothing to do with and were illegal" Sun said

"So what did they do to him?"  
"Some sort of Dust infusion, looks like burn dust; the colouration is from Iron dust making it hard and protective. The eyes I don't know" Penny said pulling out her Puppeteer weaponry. They knew everything was not going to be easy.

"Did you want to go to that new ice creamery?" Ren asked his partner

"Sure why not?" Nora said shrugging before hearing the sound of battle.

"We should probably check that out" Ren said

"Fight first then ice cream" Nora said pulling out her Grenade Hammer.

"Good" Ren said pulling out his Bladed SMG. The pair ran into a familiar blonde knight

"Jaune!" Ren said

"You guys heard it too?" the knight asked.

"Yeah, we did but we don't know what caused it" Ren said increasing his speed as the others did too.

"Once more into the fray" Jaune said smiling as he drew his sword.

"RUBY!" Penny said as the abomination attacked the red reaper introducing her to the wall before throwing into an open dumpster

"You hurt my friend" Penny said attacking with her multiple swords. Sun whipped around his staff trying to knock off its feet only to feel his tail being pulled and thrown over his shoulder into the same wall as Ruby

"We need a better plan to deal with this guy!" Sun said rolling his shoulder to see if they still worked.

"But nothing we do can hurt him" Ruby said in pain slightly

"There has to be something" Penny said before someone jumped on him from behind with a gun pulled and fired it.

"REN!" Ruby said as the Abomination threw off the huntsman

"RUBY!" Jaune said arriving before helping the red huntress up as Nora shot a grenade at the thing which knock it back from teh sheer explosion

"Jaune, we'll take it from behind!" Ren said

"Got it" Jaune nodded drawing his sword running up behind him

"Penny cover them!" Ruby said switching to rifle mode before letting out a few shot as Penny opened fire from the skies above using Puppeteer.

"You can count on me Ruby" Penny said saluting,

Jaune and Ren stabbed the back of the abomination; both adding Aura to increase the sharpness of their weaponry as Penny opened fire from above, while dive bombing

"Penny stop dive bombing you'll hit them!" Sun said smashing his staff into the creature's abdomen before separating in two halves and letting his gunchaku talk as he span and fired them, Ruby adding to the bullet blitz with her own weapons' gun form impacting against the grey skin as Jaune and Ren got out of there, noticing a cylinder falling from the sky

"NORA!" Ren shouted helping his teammate up

"Sorry Ren" Nora sang cheerfully

"DID SHE JUST!" Jaune shouted

"Yep" Ren confirmed as he opened fire on the abomination; who by this point was weakened.

"ON MORE ATTACK!" Jaune declared charging his sword up, jumping into the air

"CEASE FIRE!" Ruby commanded as all gunfire stopped allowing Jaune to hit the target with his attack. Finally forcing it to the ground stopping.

"Is it defeated?" Nora asked nudging it before quickly steeping back

"I think so" Sun panted slumping to the ground while leaning on his staff.

"But what will happen now, because I don't think this is the last we've seen of them" Penny said looking nervous

"So what do we do now?" Jaune inquired.

"What indeed Mr Arc?" Ozpin said from his office as he viewed the fight. He knew that he had a room build for just this purpose , HE talked to the headmaster of the Vacao hunter's academy that agreed to let Sun and Penny go to Beacon for a special assignment.

"Ms Goodwitch prepare a transport I'm heading down there" Ozpin instructed

"What for Professor Ozpin?" Goodwitch asked.

"Beacuse it is here" Ozpin replied

"And what is that?" a confused Professor Goodwitch asked.

"A day...unlike any other" Ozpin said

"So what do we do?" Nora asked looking at the group that had gathered, each one of them knowing that something had to happen to protect the people Vytal and Remnant.

"I got it, we team up!" Ruby suggested.

"To what end?" Ren asked.

"Face it none of us could do this alone, together we have a chance, to right the wrongs created by these villains, protect those who can't and to avenge those who have been wronged" Ruby said

"We can be AVENGERS!" Nora declared

"Avengers I like the sound of that" Jaune said smiling

And then came a day unlike any: A day when Remnant's greatest upcoming Hunters found themselves united against a common threat to fight the foes, no single huntsman or huntress could fight alone. and on that day they formed Team Avengers

The city of Vale was in flames, smoke rising from the buildings as scream of terror and pain sounded from the burning streets as explosions sounded creating huge balls of fire as several hooded figure opened fire on anything that, delighting in the suffering they were causing. Watching this was a shadowy figure who turned to his desk and opened something up and tapped the screen

Our world's about to break

Tormented and Attacked

A woman and a young child were chased into an alleyway which turned out to be a dead end, The mother hugged her child tightly as two black suited thugs walked up to them with their scarlet katanas gleaming as they were about to be struck. The mother forced her back to their attackers as they brought their swords down. The child looked up to see her mother smiling sadly as she started to close her eyes.

Lost when we wake

With no way to go back

Suddenly a figure jumped onto the top of the wall, her red cape billowing in the breeze as the thug froze giving the newly arrived huntress to leap down and kicked them in the face before grabbing the wrist of one of them and disarming them, before head butt the first thug, suddenly she was forced backwards to a side wall thanks to the thugs drawing their guns. Next thing the gunners knew a pair of fists into their faces knocking them out before they saw the cloaked girl being helped up by the owners of the fists

I've Standing on my own.  
But now I'm not alone

Standing there in front of the victims were Ruby, Jaune, Penny and Ren; while standing on the wall was Nora and Penny looking over the fallen soldiers. On the rooftop next to them were three swords user with a brawler and sniper on the rooftop opposite. Ruby nodded in acknowledgement. The others dashed forward to defend the city, a wind blew through as Ruby dashed forward creating a stream of rose petals. Her eyes set on something as the group followed her.

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!

They moved to attack those harming the citizens and military, who simply moved anyone out of there. Ruby jumped up onto a massive mech cutting the power supply before leaping onto a second one with the help of Sun. Penny used her swords in conjunction with Jaune's Shield and Sword to vanquish their foes, with each thrust of a sword or flick of a cable more and more goons were sent flying.

Always we will fight as one

Till the battle's won

Ren and Nora were guarding a bus of civilians as those they were fighting were rushing them; Nora struck the ground with her massive hammer sending up into the air before they were blasted by Ren, sending them into the cement below. A few more raced forward brandishing weapons as the others fled the scene. This was of course helped by Nora smacking the dumb ones into the smart one making them retreat faster, Nora turned and smiled at Ren before delivering a high five to the Huntsman

With evil on the run

we never come undone.

The villains were running faster and faster as Ruby and her friends followed after them making sure they never tried anything like this again. Nora happily cried out pelting them with grenades and Ren joined in with his twin blasters, hitting a few in the back side. The citizens of Vale cheered as the heroes chased them to the docks and onto a boat, making the population of the city they saved cheer and holler at them out of praise and thanks

Assemble, we are strong

Forever fight as one!

They look at each other and stood in comfortable positions as the crowd took photos of the new heroes of Beacon.

AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Miss Rose you will need a place for your new team" Ozpin said as he lead the team into a high tech dorm capable of being called a command centre

"So this is now our new base huh?" Sun asked flopping down on a coach

"Feet off Mr Wukong!" Goodwitch scolded the Monkey Faunus with her crop

"This is sensational!" Penny said going over to the massive computer and started using it; bringing up many applications and programmes.

"Wow the door to the personal quarters has their owner's insignia on them!" Jaune exclaimed amazed

"Cool" Nora squeed

"Oh my; is that?" Ruby gasped seeing the area she was in

"A top of the line armoury and workstation? Why yes it is even better than the Beacon Student Forge. Personally I feel like this little project is set to fail; but this is the first time in the last few months that you've been happy since the dissolving of Team RWBY" Goodwitch said as she observed the forlorn student who stopped going all fangirl over the armoury.

"Have you been tracking them?" Ruby asked

"We are, we've tracked Pyrrha and Weiss back to their homes but we lost track of Blake" Goodwitch said

"And Yang?" Ruby asked.

"It would be better if you didn't know about her" Goodwitch said

"That bad?" Ruby asked worried

"Unfortunately, your sister had a lot of potential; but now she has begun to waste it" Goodwitch said leaving Ruby with her thoughts.

'Yang where are you, even though I haven't seem like it in the past when we were a team with Weiss and Blake I needed you and I still need you. I don't know our I'm going to get through this without you here to guide and comfort me, like you have in the past' Ruby though tearing up, suddenly she felt a tender hand on her shoulder. Ren stood behind her smiling softly as he saw the pain, hurt and confusion in those silvery eyes of hers and knew what she needed.

"I Know I may not be Yang, but if you ever need to talk" Ren said smiling before Nora softly wrapped Ruby in a hug

"You know that applies to all of us right?" Nora asked in a sisterly manner

"Yeah Ruby, you are our friend, leader and surrogate sister. If you need to talk to us or everything, we'll be there for you" Jaune said smiling

"Right" Ruby smiled. She turned to the doors of the personal quarters seeing there were five spare doors.

"Hey guys, if we only need to recruit Weiss, Yang Blake and Pyrrha, why is there a fifth door?" Ruby asked.

"I'm not sure; someone Ozpin wants us to recruit?" Ren asked looking at the fifth door.

"okay so time to debrief" Ruby said as the team gathered around a holographic projector in the recreation area, Penny controlled from the main computer. She brought up an image of the Abomination they fought on the projector

"Enemy designation: Abomination, first enemy target of Team Avenger and what brought us together. So what did we know about this thing?" Ruby asked.

"First thing is that it was a Dust enhanced person. They gave him armour like skin by imbuing it with Iron Dust. A type of dust that is used for reinforcing defensive walls and barricades" Sun said.

"The other main type of Dust is Fire or Burn dust. We still don't know why he was infused with Fire Dust, possibly to help with move with the Iron Dust" Ren said.

"What do you mean Ren?" Ruby asked.

"The veins acted as a channel for the Fire Dust, now if the Abomination's skin was infused with Iron Dust, then he wouldn't be able to move. Making him basically a non-decomposing human statue. Now the minute amount of Fire Dust would be able to heat the skin to a point where it would be strong but it would be malleable, meaning he could move and fight" Ren explained.

"So what now?" Nora asked sipping a drink.

"We find out who wanted this thing unleashed" Ruby said looking at the hologram.

"Wait; what's that on its back!" Jaune asked.

"I don't see anything" Penny said

"Magnify on the area where my hands is" Jaune requested.

"You got it" Penny cheered. She did what Jaune requested as was shocked about what she found.

"Is that?" Nora asked, her eyes imitating a cartoon owl's eye

"A dust dispenser! That must be how the fire dust got into his veins!" Ren growled.

"and it seems to be covered in some kind of cloaking device" Sun added

"Okay I'm curious who exactly made this thing!?" Ruby exclaimed.

"A branch of the Schnee Dust company" Penny said looking to her partner Sun who nodded.

"Like I said the company was a part of the Schnee Dust Company. Its Defense contracts were handled by this company: they only referred to it by a codename: Krieg" Sun explained

"Krieg?" Ren asked.

"I know that on: the code name's Krieg because of the Battle of Krieg Cove. During the Faunus Revolution it was a small military out post which was assaulted by General Dragoon: A Fox Faunus who was a brilliant tactician. People on both sides admired and respected him; however when he attacked the outpost a soldier named Blitz Strum mounted a counter attack with a dozen men. They somehow held out until Dawn when the Faunus' vision was switching from night to day and captured Dragoon. When asked about his first defeat, all Dragoon said was that he did not expect to face a human with such determination and courage" Nora explained.

"When did you?" Jaune asked.

"Oobleck's third class" Ren answered.

"But why would they install a dust dispenser?" Jaune asked

"To probably maintain the fire dust in his veins" Ren said

"Okay, so what do we do if more of these things come at us?" Ruby asked.

"We'll fight them head on!" Nora said before a siren sounded.

"What we got Penny?" Ruby asked heading over to the screen

"Bank robbery, a dust bank to be precise, looks like Torchwickers" Penny said

"Great Torchwick, and knowing him he'll be ready for resistance" Sun said

"But he won't be ready for Avengers!" Ruby said

"Let's go!" the team said

"we'll need a personal transport though" Nora said

"I think I've got that covered" a voice said as in walked

"Professor Ozpin?" Ruby asked

"Yes miss Rose I take it you know about Roman's latest attempt to gain a large amount of Dust?" Ozpin asked

"I do" Ruby nodded

"Then I think you'll be needing this" Ozpin said leading the team to a hangar where a sleek sliver and white jet stood.

"That is the Hunter's Wing! An advanced aircraft capable of getting you in and out of mission areas, whether it be Forever Fall or Vale City this jet will take you any and everywhere" Ozpin explained

"Cool, so who's flying?" Jaune asked

"I will" Ren said taking the keys off Ozpin and headed up the ramp.

"Excellent choice Ren" Ruby said following him up the ramp

"Let's go!" Nora cheered

"I'm combat ready!"

"We have switch those girls to decaf" Sun deadpanned.

"Okay so this is the Vale Dust Vault, the largest depository of dust crystals in Vale" Ruby explained looking at the screen inside the Hunter's Wing as the group travelled to the location of their next mission

"I have got to say Roman must have gotten some big brass ones after the two teams dissolved for him to do this" Sun said.

"Now he'll face us the Avengers!" Ruby said

"Coming up on mission area" Ren said

"Any civilians in the area?" Jaune asked

"Just the guards but we can recover them when we trounce Torchwick!" Ren said landing

"Alright team let's go!" Ruby said running down the ramp followed by her team.

"Come on hurry up the police will be here soon and that means we'll have to fight them and waste our precious energy to beat them" Roman said puffing on his cigar as his thugs stole several cylinders of dust and containers of Dust crystals, he picked one up and examined it

"Beautiful, I could almost cry" he said

"Soon you will be" Ruby said appearing on a pile of crates

"RED! How have you been, word was you've been moping around since your team broke up and dissipated" Roman chuckled.

"Yeah, well I have a new team now AVENGERS ASSEMBLE!" Ruby shouted as the others took down several thugs, majority belonged to Nora who smashed her hammer into them sending flying into the back

"What the hell?" Roman exclaimed ducking Jaune's sword and Sun's staff "Well, well, well if it isn't Bananas! How has it been since I last blasted you in ash?" Roman said opening fire only to be blocked by Jaune.

"You know twerp I hate knights! So only thing to do is turn them into days!" Roman said ripping Jaune's shield away from him and destroyed it by blasting it when it landed on a piece of burn dust

"NO! that was a family heirloom!" Jaune said as Sun pulled him into cover

"We'll get you a new one" Sun growled as he seperated his staff into his gunchuckus "Wait here" Sun said as he leapt out of cover and started attack Torchwick.

"Penny duck" Ruby said swinging over head of her friend who was just using two of her swords, she attacked low while Ruby attacked.

"Don't worry Ruby I'm" Penny said

"I kno, I know your combat ready!" Ruby joked.

"Quite right" Penny said punching a thug as another one went flying over head

"DUCK!" Ruby said her pulling down

"NORA!" Ren was heard shouted

"She's quite energetic isn't she Ruby?" Penny asked deploying all of Puppeteer

"You can say that" Ruby shrugged.

Nora jumped into the air before slamming Maghild into the ground creating a shockwave, which Ren then chose to ride firing concentrated bursts of Aura at the thugs he was targeting with his Storm Flower handguns. He felt something behind him, he shifted his gaze behind him and saw a goon with a mallet about to splat Nora

"NORA BEHIND YOU!" he said defending his best friend

"Huh, thanks Ren" Nora giggled knocking him out.

"No problem, just as long as you're okay" Ren said panting before Nora kissed him on the cheek.

"Wow, Nora" Ren smiled.

"Come on I think Sun and Jaune need help" Nora said racing off

"Does she think of me more than a friend?" Ren asked before racing after Nora.

Jaune and Sun were in trouble with dealing with Torchwick who was peppering them with dust shots.

"How many things does he have in that damn cane of his?" Sun asked

"We're surrounded by dust, for all we know he has infinite ammo!" Jaune barked.

"Give it up Roman you're outnumbered six to one," Ruby said arming Crescent Rose's sniper rifle mode.

"You know I play like that Red, so let's say some time next week?" Roman asked as a rope descended, which he grabbed and was lifted into the air.

"Farewell" he laughed getting away

"I swear if that guy had a moustache, he would be twirling it by now" Penny growled.

"Right now we should head back home and debrief about this situation" Ren said

"Good idea, Avengers let's go home" Ruby said


End file.
